eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1802 (6 July 1999)
Synopsis E20 is vandalised. The story is splashed across the front of the Walford Gazette. Lenny calls Steve's solicitor to announce that he's quitting the club. Lenny is distraught, claiming that there's nothing in Walford for him. He decides to work for his sister's boyfriend in a club in Wembley. Phil hears that, with Steve in jail, E20 is going under. He and Grant spot a business opportunity. Sarah receives her visiting order from Matthew and looks forward to seeing him. Matthew is embittered by his situation and chides Sarah, before walking out on her. Sarah tells Robbie about the prison visit. Teresa intrudes and tells them that Matthew's refusing to see anyone. She accuses Sarah of poisoning him against them all. Pat approaches Natalie to help Roy and Barry patch things up. Natalie protests that she's tried: Pat counters that she hasn't tried hard enough. Barry visits Pat and tells her to butt out of his business. Roy anxiously enquires after Barry. Pat answers she's never seen him so bitter. Carol receives a letter from Alan's solicitor demanding custody of Billie. Carol is shaken. Bianca visits Carol but rushes out when she spies Dan and her mother sharing a moment. Melanie and Lisa try to encourage Nina to come to Melanie's aerobics class. Reluctantly she agrees. Pat says she'll look after the kids while Ian is at the exercise class. He tells her that Mel has changed his life. Melanie's workout class turns into a disaster when her music tape is swapped with one of Ian's kids' nursery rhyme tapes. Things get still worse when Phil tells Melanie that the aerobics room has been double-booked with the slimmers' class. Mick says a fond farewell to Lenny. Teresa and Lenny share a fraught goodbye after she blames him for deserting Matthew. Lenny protests that he has to leave. He exits, leaving Teresa distraught. Roy visits Barry armed with an old photograph album. Roy uses the album to illustrate how much he really loved Barry's mother. Barry rounds on him and tells him to get out. He claims as far as he's concerned he hasn't got a mother or father. Bianca and Ricky try and have a talk but are continually interrupted. Bianca catches Ricky giving Janine money and explodes. Peggy interferes and Bianca turns her fury onto her as well. At the height of her anger Bianca says that all she wants is to move out. Janine smiles in triumph. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Martin Kemp as Steve *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Sylvester Williams as Mick Notes This episode was the last appearance of Lenny being portrayed by Desune Coleman. Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes